


It's Raining Again

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [11]
Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and James remember a different rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel to a previous fic, [Rain](http://castlesinthesky.50megs.com/stories/metallica/sa/rain.html).

"It's raining." Kirk glances over his shoulder. James smiles and gets up, walking over to the big bay window, wrapping his arms around Kirk's waist. "Remember how we got together?"

"Of course. You were trying to beat me up and I seduced you in the rain."

Kirk grins and turns his head, kissing him. "Yeah. Maybe we should head outside and... recreate that."

James laughs and picks him up, carrying him outside into the pouring rain. Kirk laughs and clings to him, gasping at the chilly air as James lay him down in the grass. Kirk shrugs out of his clothes, then helps James get naked. They fall together, making love until the sun comes out.

Kirk laughs as he rolls off James and lays out, letting the sun and warm air dry him off. "Wow. That was... Wow." 

James chuckles and rubs his thumb over Kirk's palm. "Isn't it always?"

"True." Kirk leans over and kisses James. "I love you, James."

"I love you more, Quirk."


End file.
